idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Star
Super Star (سوبر ستار) was the first Idol franchise in the Arab World, which was broadcast on the Arabic television network Future Television. The show is a contest to determine the best young singer in the Arab World. Season synopses Season One Season One Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. Saber Shouerif Hawari - Algeria Nancy Zabalawi - Syria Haitham Saeed - Egypt Saad Jamal El Deen - Lebanon Mohammad Lafi - Palestine Shadi Aswad - Syria Merhi Serhal - Lebanon Wael Mansour - Egypt Saoud Abou Sultan - UAE Melhem Zein - Lebanon Rouwaida Attieh - Syria (runner-up) Diana Karazon - Jordan (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Two Season Two Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. Yasmine El Husaini - Egypt Rania Shaban - UAE Zahi Saffeyeh - Lebanon Raneen El Sha'ar - Lebanon Mustafa Shwiekh - Egypt Wa'ad El Bahry - Syria Mohamed Daoud - Kuwait Houssam Chami - Lebanon Abd El Rahman Mohamed - Saudi Arabia Abir Nameh - Lebanon Houssam Madanieh - Syria Mohannad Mshallah - Syria Brigitte Yaghi - Lebanon Ranim Qteit - Egypt Hadi Aswad - Syria Ammar Hassan - Palestine (runner-up) Ayman El Aatar - Libya (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Three Season Three Contestants The following is a list of Season Three contestants, in order of elimination. Yusra Hamzawi - Tunisia Samar Andeel - Egypt Hatem Adar - Morocco Asma Ben Ahmed - Tunisia Ibrahim Abd El Adheem - Libya Haitham El Shoumali - Palestine Nancy Nasrallah - Lebanon Asma Othmani - Tunisia Ahmed El Faleh - Iraq Ayman Lseeq - Tunisia Shahd Barmada - Syria (runner-up) Ibrahim El Hakami - Saudi Arabia (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Four Season Four Contestants The following is a list of Season Four contestants, in order of elimination. Nada Omar - Egypt Elian Ba'ini - Lebanon Rawda Bin Abdallah - Tunisia Mustafa Said - Egypt Youssef Bara - Syria Nesma Kurdi - Egypt Fadi Abd El Khaliq - Lebanon Ibrahim Ashri - Egypt Rihab Saleh - Egypt Ahmad Hussein - Lebanon Yusra Mahnoush - Tunisia Saad Lamjarred - Morocco (runner-up) Marwan Ali - Tunisia (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Five Season Five Contestants The following is a list of Season Five contestants, in order of elimination. Abbas Ali - Iraq Mohamad El Jafeel - Lebanon Anoushka Mousa - Egypt Omayma Taleb - Tunisia Housam Tershishi - Lebanon Aidross El Aidross - Saudi Arabia Dounia Lotfi - Morocco Diana Sharaneq - Lebanon Asma El Jabri - Morocco Mourad El Souiti - Palestine Abdel Majid Ibrahim - Saudi Arabia (runner-up) Elie Bitar - Lebanon (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Super Star El Alaam Diana Karazon participated alongside 10 other Idols in the 2 show mini-event World Idol. Diana placed equal 9th place with German SuperStar Alexander Klaws on 45 points. Diana performed the first radio single from her CD Super Star El Arab - Ensani Ma Binsak. Diana received the following scores respectively: UK awarded 4 points Belgium awarded 1 point Australia awarded 4 points USA awarded 8 points Pan-Arab Nations awarded 12 points (default award) Poland awarded 1 point The Netherlands awarded 1 point Canada awarded 5 points Germany awarded 6 points Norway awarded 2 points South Africa awarded 1 point Judges and hosts Judges *Elias Rahbani (2003-2008) *Abdullah Al Kououd (2003-2008) *Tonia Moreeb (2003) *Fadia Tanab (2004-2007) *Ziad Boutros (2005-2008) *Gihan El-Naser (2008) Hosts *Ayman Qaysouni (2003-2007) *Rania Kurdi (2003-2004) *Wael Mansour (2008) *Majdala Khatar (2008) External link * Official website Category:Idol television series